I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports and work gloves and, more particularly, where an interlocking grip, or interlocking union of the glove and sports implement (golf club, racket, ski pole, etc.) or work implement (hammer, rake, etc.) promote more efficient skill of the user in use of the implement and especially to a pair of interlocking golf gloves.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf, it is essential for proper play that the golf club be firmly gripped throughout the entire golf swing. There is, however, a tendency for many golfers to slightly release or "let go" of the golf club during the back swing so that the golf club slides and/or rotates slightly. When this occurs, the golf club assumes an improper orientation during the downswing which usually results in a poor golf shot.
In order to enhance the golfer's grip on the club, many golfers use one or two golf gloves. Even though golf gloves do enhance the golfer's grip on the club, many golfers still tend to release the golf club during the backswing of the golf stroke.
There have, however, been a number of previously known golf gloves which use loop and pile fasteners having cooperating fastener strips which engage each other when a golf club is properly gripped. These previously known golf gloves, however, have not included any means for locking the golfer's right and left hands together onto the club and thus have not proven totally effective in use.